princess_punt_sweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Punt Sweets
"Princess Punt Sweets," a new series of over 2.5 million downloaded game "Princess Punt," has been released!! *Let Princess kick the "soldiers" up high!* This time, you need to kick up more and more and more!! The great combination of exciting features of puzzle and elements of RPG, is now said to be a grand sum of "Action Puzzle RPG!" Interactive touching gameplay is easy but surely fun to everyone!! Also, a new system of "Sweets" which is combined in Princess Punt Sweets, makes the battle more exciting!! -Gungho Entertainment, publisher of Princess Punt Sweets, App Store Princess Punt Sweets (ケリ姫スイーツ) is an action-puzzle RPG and the sequel to Princess Punt, (both) developed by Gungho Entertainment. It was released for both iOS and Android for the price of FREE on November 19, 2012. Phone versions must be above iOS 5.1.1+ to play, Android 4.0+. As of 5.1.0, if your device is modified, you may not open PPS. Gameplay Much like its predecessor Princess Punt, the RPG and "sling"-gameplay is the same. This game has more content and different as: * This game is now server based; mobile data or wifi is needed to play. * Refurbished graphics and design * Bombs are removed and replaced with Allies. * Allies do not automatically level as they progress through levels, but they are upgraded. * As of 2.2.0, daily log ins! * More stages, areas, items, and Allies. Items now are now categorized from rarities in stars. * You can have up to 3 transferable save files. * Chests now yield items. * Landing on the weakpoint of enemies cause a critical hit, which means more damage. * Ability movesets were removed that only one ability per ally. Abilities are upgraded up to lvl 5 by spending coins. * Exp orbs are automatically collected (as of the prequel cost coins to collect), making equipped items easier to max out than before. * Dresses, princess accessories, accessories, and weapons can be mastered up to 5 times and become stronger in the process. * Dresses, accessories are items that increase the rate of various values and rates so your Hero becomes stronger than before! * Allies are selectable to go in your roster. You can also upgrade them using coins 5 levels ahead of your Hero. * Invades are no longer sudden when entering a stage. They are instead randomly appearing before completing a stage. * Achievements (objectives) are added and give prizes if achieved. * Lottery is redone that specific rare items can be dropped from each individual one. * You can now choose a user to play with to assist you in battle! You can request them to be your friend after clearing the stage. Other Gameplay Apart * [[Collaborations|'Collabs']] and other events are hosted every month! They all have limited items you can get, so don't miss them! * Limited and Week-wise Stages rotate every day. Limited Stage lets you get upgrade stones corresponding to an owned ally. Being limited, you can only spend an hour and pay coins the first enter and pay Premium Tickets if you want to do this more than once. Also, you must own the ally to enter this stage. Week Stages '''lets you get a common array of weapons (and items) corresponding to an owned ally. Like the limited stage, you must have the ally to enter. Premium Tickets are never needed as a fee to enter. * Update 4.2.0 introduced '''Servants. They often support the Hero and his surroundings by healing a fraction. In the later updates, some can damage or guard. * Crafting is a new concept where certain items and materials in certain quanitity are needed to form a specific item that lists under crafting. A Great Success result item was added as a possibility if the player is lucky enough. * After 4.4.0, Awakening concept was added to make your ally and Hero stronger in a different form and attack. * Platinum Box and Material Bags are an addition to chest drops. Admin's Gameplay demonstration coming soon! Game Version History See Version History Guide See Beginner's Guide Gallery Dinocor.jpg Wiki-background PPS Gameplay (【スマートフォンアプリ】ケリ姫スイーツ 公式PV )|trailer Reference http://kerihime.gungho.jp/kps/m/ https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/princess-punt-sweets/id547197684?l=en&mt=8 https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.gungho.kerihimequest2&hl=en